


Someday.

by DreamCreamLou



Series: One Direction One Shots [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren’t in a hurry. They’d take one step at a time, enjoying every moment together and when the time was there, they’d stop hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say...

Harry smiled when Louis immediately hunched down when a few kids ran towards them. Niall had of course brought his guitar and happily started playing and Zayn and Liam started talking with a bunch of boys while Harry just stood there, looking at his boyfriend.  In a matter of seconds Louis was sitting on the floor with children all around him, shouting to get his attention. Harry felt a small tug in his hand and he looked down to see a small girl, standing there with a large teddy bear under her arm. He hunched down so that he was at her height and smiled.

“Hallo beautiful. What’s your name?”

She looked at him with wide eyes, before smiling brightly. “I’m Anne.”

“Really? That’s my mother’s name too.” Harry replied and reached out his hand, which she took. “How old are you Anne?”

“I’m four and a half... no... four and three quarters!” Her face scrunched up in concentration as she looked around in the room, face brightening up as she pulled him with her over to a small table, covered in paper and crayons. “You wanna draw with me?”

“Sure, why not?” he sat down on the floor, since the small chairs would properly collapse under him and grabbed a piece of paper. “Though I’m not good at all at drawing.”

“That’s okay, I’ll help you...” she said and picked up a crayon, starting to draw. Harry smiled at her and looked at his paper, having no idea what to draw. He looked around the room and smiled when he saw Louis on the floor with three kids beside him, reading out loud from a book in his lap. He’d truly did have an amazing boyfriend.

When Harry looked back at Anne he was surprised to see that she’d drawn two men in front of a house with a little girl standing beside them.

“Who’s that?” he asked softly and pointed at the two men. Anne looked up at him and smiled brightly.

“They’re my dads and that’s me.” She explained and pointed at the girl.

“Oh... You don’t have a mother?” Harry asked and quickly glanced at Louis.

“No, dad and papa don’t need one. They love each other and me. Dad says that some people don’t understand why dad and papa are together, but I don’t care. They love each other so it doesn’t matter. Marcus said that his mom doesn’t want him to play with me because I have two dads, but Marcus still play’s with me.”

“That’s nice of Marcus...” Harry answered after a few seconds of silence. Anne noticed nothing, she just continued to draw with no care in the world. _I wish my life was as simple as that,_ Harry thought as he looked at Louis with longing. _I wish people could accept us just as easily as a child can._

Suddenly Louis looked up and caught Harry’s eyes. Harry wasn’t embarrassed of being caught looking, he was used to being caught. Harry sighed softly, eyes never leaving Louis as the other looked down at the children with desire and adoration shinning through his eyes as he looked back up at Harry again.

The message was clear. What Louis desired most was to start a family, to have children of his own. And even though Harry knew that Louis loved children, the strength in his eyes shocked Harry a bit.

Harry looked back at Anne, eyes softening. He understood Louis’s reasons for wanting something like that, even at such a young age. They had their entire life planned out for them, without them having much to say in matters like that. It wouldn’t be considered appropriate if they came out because of a child.

They needed to be patient. Once they came out, they’d have to wait at least a couple of years before even thinking about children. With them being huge superstars they couldn’t afford to make any mistakes, not with the entire world looking at them, judging them before they even had a chance.

Harry knew he was thinking too much about it and that they just needed to take the days as they comes, but as he looked Louis in the eye he knew that he felt the same, that they’d both thought too much about it and they knew that they’d always want it.

They weren’t in a hurry. They’d take one step at a time, enjoying every moment together and when the time was there, they’d stop hiding.

Someday.


End file.
